So close, so far
by Sweetwind2
Summary: The brief moment which he lived that night together with the girl who had managed to capture all his attention, made him understand how close and how far were their ways.


**Based on the episode: "Enemy of my enemy."**

* * *

"Hey!" tries to draw attention "The motorcycle is my thing!" Raphael spoke complaining about what his brother wasabout to occupy.

Leonardo ignores his comment for a few seconds, then before getting out of that moving vehicle that his other younger brother built, he looks at Raph seriously to answer him what he said before.

"Now your thing is to escape".

* * *

With the engines running in those dark, busy streets of New York, his heart was beating faster every second, just like that motorcycle he was riding on. He avoided that any other car would cross his path, as he would lose sight of what mattered most at the time.

He witnessed as the girl who invaded his life and his mind in such a short time of knowing her, tried not to fall from that threatening ship that invaded the entire city during the beginning of the night. Karai was not weak in the least, on the contrary, she was a brave and very agile young woman, with skills, strength and knowledge worthy of the next heiress in command of the foot clan. And it was those same qualities that attracted Leonardo's attention the most.

She wouldn't let herself be defeated by this situation, she was trying her best not to fall into the void, her firm grip against the ship kept her safe, but after a few minutes it was something that got out of her control. Leo observed with horror that moment when the body of Karai, barely visible, began to fall from a great height. He squeezed his jaw concentrating on the street, "I have to do this jump." he thought and then touched the knuckles of the motorcycle increasing speed more.

Leo directed the front wheel toward the hood of a parked car and accelerated, using it as a ramp, "Only one chance." said itself, and then give a sigh full of fear and worry about what would be about to happen. His eyes were fixed on her fall, which was about to reach its destination, a possible and painful death.

When the car alarm that began to echo throughout the street, the motorcycle was already elevated in the air so that the fall of Karai could be avoided at the last moment. She had closed her eyes completely, expecting to feel the great pain her fall would cause, but held her breath at the feeling that she had landed in the lap of her most recent enemy. Karai looked for a small moment at Leo's face, he was serious but internally he was grateful that she was safe. He could not avoid the satisfying feeling of having her in his arms, while he could also feel how she was holding on to the back of his shell, right where his neck was. He did not keep eye contact on the way, nor when Karai tried to thank him for what he had just done.

But when he stopped the motorcycle and pulled out the metal shields he had placed over them, he could not help but look at her delicate face, where he could see the lighter skin tone than his, her soft dark hair, and the pleasure of have her honey-colored eyes looking at only him.

They keep observing each other for a few minutes. And Leo didn't dare touch her at any time. he was afraid it might make her uncomfortable in some way

* * *

Shortly after making sure that there was no danger, they ended that small moment of mutual closeness, and then headed for their destination. There were only a couple of streets left to go.

Now the two of them were again under the motorcycle's protective shield. Karai thought was very ingenious, and maybe she should borrow his idea for some invention in the future. But there was something that was not right, something that left Karai with a slight sense of dissatisfaction. Internally she felt the desire to make more exciting the current night that they was living.

Leo felt something similar since the whole thing started. Even if he did not openly tell himself, he did not want to waste this opportunity to show him what his deepest feelings said about her.

Karai decided to take the initiative without both saying a single word. First looking at him to attract his attention, then she began to approach him slightly, without Leo giving any objection to that.

After feeling the fresh breath coming out of their mouths, they didn't take long to move forward to alleviate their desires. They both didn't care that it was wrong, or that it was something forbidden. It was only a small distraction that they needed after everything that had happened, but not only because of Karai's almost sudden death. Everything had begun at the first moment they knew of the existence of the other.

Their mouths didn't quite fit good, but a few seconds later, they managed to see a way to carry on with what they started.

No doubt it was something exquisite to feel, better than anything else, and they both didn't think twice. For Leo it was worth the trouble to kiss her with intensity, to feel her, to caress her, to be able to appreciate her beauty that so much had captivated him, since maybe I would not have another exciting moment next to her.

For her part, Karai had never felt so loved and appreciated by someone like him. Leo's attitude and his way of being, she liked, although her would never admit it. He was also someone with whom her could share similar tastes and thoughts, as well as having someone worthy with whom to fight.

The only thing that could be heard, there was the noise they caused when they kissed.

* * *

After a while, while the night was still going on slowly. The only thing Karai managed to say to Leonardo in the face of the demonstration of affection they briefly, shared was something on which they both agreed, but perhaps not at all altogether.

"This, never happened!" gives a slight sigh "I want to never mention it again." she stopped for a moment and then continued, "it was just a fucking mistake." Karai said coldly.

The word treason sounded in her mind several times, and that was the cause of her repentance. Loyalty to her father along with hatred and the desire for revenge towards her enemy, would be first, more than anything, more than a stupid feeling.

"Maybe it should not have happened." Leonardo addressed her with a serious look accompanied with some sadness. Then he slowly turned around to leave, but not before saying, "However, since we met, we were always so close, but at the same time, so far away Karai." She was shocked by his words, since there was some truth in them, but, it was best to deny all that.

While Karai continued to immerse herself in the thousands of thoughts that invaded her mind, Leonardo finished what he wanted her understand.

"And believe me it hurts. Keep that in mind."

* * *

 **A/N Thanks for joining me in my second short story, and I'm sorry for my bad English again.**


End file.
